Trusting the Enemy: Forever and Always
by EvenAngelsHaveWickedSchemes
Summary: This is my take on if Toby had been in his apartment when Spencer came to his door in 3x16. It's a one-shot. More details inside! :)


Authors Note: Hi there! This is my first story in about 8 years, so it will probably we pretty rough! It's a oneshot about what I wish would have happened in 3x16 when Spencer visited Toby's apartment. I used _italics_ for both Toby's thoughts and the song lyrics towards the end. It should be easy to tell which is which though because of the format of the lyrics.

If you want to follow me on twitter: **PLLDetective** . I am always up for theory conversing!

Disclaimers: I obviously don't own PLL. If I did, Wren and Jason would be gay together, and Spoby would never EVER have drama.

Also, a couple of lines from the song "Always and Forever" by Parachute was used. Check it out. It's a beautiful and tragic song.

Oh! And I also do not own the line "Three words, eight letters". That is a Gossip Girl quote and it's original owner is Chuck and Blair but I had to throw in a homage to them, my ultimate OTP.

_**~SPOBY~SPOBY~SPOBY~SPOBY~SPOBY~SPOBY~SPOBY~SPOBY~**_

Walking up the steps to his apartment, he still had the stone cold look on his face that he hadn't manage to wipe off since she caught him. He knew if he let his guard down for one second, he would go running back to her begging for forgiveness, and that could not happen. At least not tonight; it would ruin the plan. As he opened the door to his apartment, he noticed an immediate difference than the way he left it this morning. Looking around, he noticed several things. He noticed the white tablecloth on his usually boring wood dining room table. He noticed on top of that sat a beautiful dinner setting, for two. Turning slightly, his eye caught on something perched on top of the table in his living room. Taking several steps to get a better view, he felt his heart burst into millions of pieces at the item sitting there. A wooden scrabble board, complete with _Glyceraldehyde _and _Goofball, _just like that first night. Below that was three words, eight letters. A phrase he knew that she did not use very often; _I love you. _

He had subconsciously kept up his stony persona up until this point. He felt his face twitch, and that was the end of it. Kneeling down, his fingers danced gently over the engraving on the side. "_For T- My safe place to land. Always your girl. S". _Wetness sprang to his eyes, and he fought to hold back the inevitable waterfall he knew was coming if he didn't keep his thoughts in check. He was bracing himself against the table as he heard the clicking of heels and a knock. His back instantly stood straight and his breathing stopped.

"I know you're in there", she said. Moving soundlessly across the floor to the door, he stood behind it, listening to the jingle of her keys as she went to unlock it. Preparing for the bombardment, he moved his body slightly away from the door, but was startled when it only opened an inch. He had forgotten about the deadbolt he had locked out of habit, for just incase anyone wanted to surprise him while he was still in his A getup. _How ironic_ he thought. A cry from her mouth broke him out of his thoughts. He could hear her so much clearly when the door was cracked open.

"Will you… will you just tell me that what I saw tonight wasn't real?"

Her voice broke along with the sob that echoed in her throat. Tears leaked from his eyes as he stood back next to the door, gently putting his forehead against the door.

He silently willed himself to stay quiet, to steady his breath so that she couldn't hear him right on the other side of the door. He swore that if they both had stopped all noise, she would be able to hear his heart beating erratically through the door. Her voice grew weaker, and weaker with her pleas.

"Please." Another crack in her voice. "Just tell me that there's more to the story… That there's something I don't know." He wanted so much to open that door and tell her that there were things she didn't know, he just couldn't tell her now. So much like she did their last break up that day in his truck that they reunited for a couple of amazing minutes. But he didn't. He knew he couldn't. He couldn't let his guard down in front of her, because if he did, there was no stopping him. He would fight 'til his death to show her his remorse. And that could not happen. _Yet._

But apparently his heart had a whole different plan that his head. He heard cloth sliding against wood as her knees finally gave way and she started sliding down the length of his door.

"Please Toby."

Her voice desperately calling his name was the one thing that caused his armor to completely crack open and reveal the distraught man he was hiding. His face crumbled, and his hand was on the doorknob faster than his mind could tell his heart to stop. Outside the door, she had surrendered among the landing, her head leaning against the still slightly open door, and her palms flat against it. "Please tell me". Her words were so broken and she sounded so destroyed. He finally broke down.

Closing the door lightly so not to squash her fingers, he unlatched the dead bolt and swung the door open wide. Rain pelted his face and he looked down, preparing himself for a sight that would probably remain burned into his mind forever. Looking through blurry eyes, he saw her broken face; her mouth open but taut, in the middle of choking back a hysterical sob. She must have been too numb to notice the door open because her hands were still up in a surrender position and her head was facing straight forward, as if looking right through his legs. Her face was streaked with mascara and salty tears, and her usually perfectly prim hair had been tangled in the process of tonight. But still, he had never seen her more beautiful than in this moment. And he had never wanted her more than he did right now. He let his knees give away, lowering himself to the ground. His hands found hers, and he pressed their palms together, feeling the brittle winter-like temperature they possessed.

On her level now, his eyes were even with hers, and he let his tears flow freely, hoping to silently confess everything that his mouth refused to say. Her eyes looked so... _dead_, staring right back at his, unblinking and filled with tears. _Why would I ever do something like I have to this beautiful, wonderful, amazing woman? Why couldn't I just be happy with her smiles, and not secretly involved with her distress as well? What I would do to see one more smile on that beautiful face, for her eyes to light up when they bore into mine. _They sat like that for some time, palms joined, eyes locked, tears cascading down both sets of cheeks. He leant his head in slowly, moving his forehead to rest against hers. His fingers moved slightly, taking up the space in between and wrapping around to intertwine with hers. He moved his right thumb to caress the length of her left one. He felt her breathe shallow out, becoming quicker and quicker. His left hand parted from her right to travel to the back of her head, finding its security among her tousled chestnut locks. His mind had now caught up with his heart and he thought, _this could be the last time I ever get to show her how I really feel._ Closing his eyes tight, his ears picked up her sobs more efficiently, having lost one of his senses in the moment. No matter how tight he shut the gates to the dam that was his eyelids, tears pushed through them.

He never wanted it to be like this- to have this last heart wrenching moment with the one person since his mother passed that gave him true love. At this realization, his voice finally found itself. "I'm sorry", he whispered, only loud enough to carry to her ears. He squeezed the hand incased in his a little tighter and stroked her hair with his other, trying to convey his true feelings contrary to what happened a mere hour earlier.

"I'm sorry Spencer, I'm so sorry".

The tears flowed constantly again, and he felt her hand start shaking. He looked up to meet her eyes again, his forehead still intact with hers. Her eyes were tightly closed as if wishing everything that happened tonight to be a dream and she would open them and still be sitting in her room planning their surprise anniversary dinner. Tilting her head towards him, he tentatively raised his lips to her forehead, scared that she might disagree with him actions. When she sat completely still and didn't ward off his movements he then moved his lips to one of her eyes, giving her the slightest of kisses on her eyelid and repeated his action to the other. Next he paid attention to each cheek, but skipped her mouth, surely that would have been forbidden territory. He backed his face away from hers; bending his head a little to the rights and bringing his still intertwined hand up along with hers. His lips ventured to each of her left hand knuckles, and finally came to their stop at the back of her hand. Giving her hand one last squeeze, he looked into her eyes once more, and he thought he saw something shift; a gleam of hope, maybe.

Turning his head towards the street, he looked for her car. Having no luck, he realized that she must have walked- or angrily ran- to the coffee shop loft. He got to his feet and scooped the beauty up in his arms like he would a child while they slept. He steadied himself as he prepared to drive her back to her home where she would be safe, and far away from him. Taking a step out the door, his weight shifted, and Spencer realized what he was about to do. Her head shot up. She looked him dead in the eyes, bringing her face all the way back to his, and whispered her first words since she saw him.

"Is it naïve of me to feel safest when I'm in the arms of what is supposed to be my enemy?"

Taking a chance, for God knows why, she angled her head back in the slightest form and wound her lips around her foe's bottom one. In that moment, she realized that she knew she was playing with fire, and she was sure to be burned. But honestly, what he was able to show her without words upstaged any verbal explanation he could have given her. He had stood like a statue since her head had started to lean back in, finally came to his senses.

"Spencer", she felt relief wash through her body as his voice said her name laced with nothing but adoration. His next words though, would strike her straight to the core. "You will always be my safe place to land". Those ten words echoed in her head as she came to realize something. For whatever reason he was on this team or tortures, she would always be his safe haven away from the evil.

And as he brought her inside his apartment to lay her down in his bed, his arms wrapped around her petite frame, shielding all evil from her body. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear, using his free hand to smooth down her hair and ventured onto her back. He told her that if this evil war ever ended, they would be able to be together for real, and forever. He told her why he joined the team in the first place, and how his reasons changed along the way of getting to know the real her. He told her the first time he realized he was falling in love with her- when she had stood up to her biggest competitors, her mom and sister, for him in the middle of the public eye. How falling in love with her had changed the reason of his A-Team involvement immediately. His voice drifted off into a lull, but immediately his arms wrapped tighter around her body as he started softly singing a tune that would soon become the soundtrack to her slumber every night.

_I will love you forever._

_Forever and always,_

_Please just remember,_

_Even if I'm not there._

_I'll always love you,_

_Forever and always._

As he whispered the last line, he looked down to see the only light left in his dark world, eyes closed, probably dreaming of a time when it wasn't this complicated. His eyes welled up for the millionth time tonight, and one lone tear escaped. He thought of the immediate future and how he knew he wouldn't be able to stay near her and keep her safe at the same time. He knew she would feel even more betrayed in the morning when she woke up and he was long gone, with nothing but a note saying "Forever and Always –T". But he knew that if he learned anything from past experiences with evil, between Alison and his time at juvie, it is that you can only fight evil with evil. And he was determined that he would keep fighting for her until the day that they could be themselves again. Just Spencer and Toby. Forever.

_**~SPOBY~SPOBY~SPOBY~SPOBY~SPOBY~SPOBY~SPOBY~SPOBY~**_

Thanks for reading! Feel free to review! I am open to both bad and good! Just, if it's bad please don't be hateful. Stay classy

Also, did anyone recognize any symbols or "hidden mickey(spoby)" type moments throughout my story?


End file.
